The Going's On: Volt The Fish
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: '"Of course I do. She hasn't got the brainpower to lie. Lindsay," Courtney said, "Can you take Izzy to where you see the zapping fish?"  "Yeah..." Said Lindsay.  "Why Izzy?" Duncan whispered.  "Look behind you." Courtney whispered back.'


_**The Going's On: Volt The Fish**_

Courtney was parched. It was happening a lot to her lately. Either it was because she was dead (techinically) or because the sky city of Scarlatina was going through a hotter than usual patch.

The problem with wanting a glass of water was that the vampires whom she lived didn't drink. Water at least.

"Going for a drink. Back in ten!" She called over her shoulder.

The closest place she could go for a glass of water was her fathers. It was just across the street from the fountain. It was only a five minute walk.

"Hey Dad!" She called as she walked through the front door.

"Hey Court. How's the baby?" Nigel called back.

"She's fine. Growing like crazy."

Nigel chuckled.

"Any reason for your visit?"

"Need a glass of water. Nowt at the Hudson's."

Nigel nodded, "Vampires."

"Yep." Courtney replied, going to the cupboard and taking out a glass.

Going to the sink she filled the glass with water and took a grateful sip.

The next thing she experiences was intense pain. Electricity was arcing up her nerves, burning her from inside out. It was short, intense and very painful.

"What...Is the point of being dead if you still have to suffer the worst part of life?" Courtney grumbled. Any ordinary mortal would be frazzled but Courtney wasn't and ordinary mortal. She was the living dead. And she couldn't die.

"Courtney." Nigel cried, coming into the kitchen to see his daughter flat on her back in a puddle of sparkling water, "What happened?"

"I don't know...I took a gulp if water and ZAP!"

"That's completely insane! You're saying the tap produces electricity charged water?"

Courtney shook her head.

"No. I think something might have happened to the lake."

Nigel raised an eyebrow.

"The lake?" He asked, sounding skeptical. The lake was the source if Scarlatina's water.

"Yeah. But..." Courtney said hesitantly. She didn't like her idea at all, "I just want to check it wasn't just me first."

"How're you going to do that?" Her father asked.

In response Courtney filled another glass full of water. Holding it like a bomb about to go off she turned to face her father.

"I'm going to make Duncan drink this. Come on." Without waiting for a reply she turned and marched out the front door. Nigel following behind.

Five minutes later Courtney marched through the front door of the Hudson household, glass if water still clutched in her hand.

"Duncan! Here please." Courtney yelled.

Duncan was at her side instantly, courtesy of his supernatural speed.

"What is it?" Duncan asked, looking alarmed.

"I need you to drink this," Courtney said, holding her glass of water out in front of her. Duncan, looking utterly bewildered took the glass and took a gulp.

He collapsed immediately. Courtney could have sworn his eyes had started sparking.

Courtney turned to Nigel.

"It's the lake water."

Nigel nodded, looking very worried.

"Half of Scarlatina's residents are mortal. If that water can drop a vampire..." He trailed off.

Duncan, groaning on the floor, looked up at the pair of them.

"Wuzzgoinon?" His voice was slurred. Obviously he was still feeling the jolt.

Courtney looked down at him but didn't answer his question.

"Dad get to the palace and ask Arianna to tell the residents to avoid water at all costs. Me, Duncan and the gang will sort this out."

Nigel nodded and hurried off.

Courtney stooped down to help Duncan to his feet.

"Court what is going on?" Duncan asked again.

"The lake...The lake has been electrified. I don't know how but..."

Duncan looked confused.

"But...Only a sorcerer could have done that. Is this boiling hot weather connected do you think?"

Courtney shrugged.

"We need to talk to Lindsay."

"Lindsay?" Duncan laughed. "But she's an airhead! How is she going to help?"

"She's a mermaid. She lives in the lake. It's possible she knows something."

"Okay it's worth a shot I guess. The main worry I have is...If there is a sorcerer involved how do we stop them? You're no match for a fully trained sorcerer. I've lost you once. I won't lose you again."

Courtney sighed.

"We'd need someone completely insane."

Suddenly the perfect person sprung to mind. Turning to Duncan with a smile on her face she saw that he was smiling too, meaning he had the same idea.

"IZZY!" The both said together.

Nigel burst through the door of the Scarlatina Palace and came before Queen Arianna, doubled over and clutching a stitch in his side.

"Nigel! Is everything alright?" Arianna cried.

"No...Big problem..." Nigel gasped.

"What kind of problem?" Arianna asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes...Water...Problem with water..." Nigel coughed.

"Get your breath back. Then tell me."

Nigel stood up straight and took several steadying breaths.

"Queen Arianna there is a big problem. The lake has been electrified. You MUST stop the people drinking until Courtney and Duncan can fix it."

Arianna frowned.

"Anyone else and I might not believe them. But it shall be done."

Nigel smiled.

"Thank you Arianna."

Arianna smiled and hurried away.

"Izzy we need your help." Courtney said. The nymph grinned evilly.

"Fight! Boom Boom POW!"

Courtney jumped. Duncan used to Izzy's strange behavior, didn't flinch.

"Possibly." Duncan admitted.

"YAY!" Izzy yelled. She started to jump up and down, clapping her hands and shrieking with glee.

Courtney looked at Duncan with her eyebrows raised but she didn't comment.

"C'mon we need to get to the lake." Duncan muttered.

Courtney nodded and beckoned to Izzy. Together they set off for the lake. Courtney and Duncan grim and Izzy still laughing with glee at the possibility of hurting someone.

The trio arrived at the lake to find Lindsay on the bank, sobbing. Courtney and Duncan looked at each other worry and anticipation in their eyes. Lindsay had obviously discovered the electrification.

"Lindsay." Courtney said gently, laying her hand on the blonde mermaids shoulder, "What's the matter?"

Lindsay sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I got zapped." She said.

"By what exactly?" Courtney asked.

"Fishes." Lindsay replied.

Duncan raised an eyebrow. Izzy had lost interest in the conversation and was busy staring at a bush, like she was analyzing the best way to pulverize it.

"Can you er...Explain?" Courtney asked. This didn't add up.

"I was swimming and I see a cute little guppy fish. So I thought I'd say hello and...and...It ZAPPED ME!" Lindsay wailed.

Duncan snorted.

"This is a waste of time."

Courtney looked thoughtful

"Aww c'mon!" Duncan complained. "You don't believe her!"

"Of course I do. She hasn't got the brainpower to lie. Lindsay," Courtney said, "Can you take Izzy to where you see the zapping fish?"

"Yeah..." Said Lindsay.

"Why Izzy?" Duncan whispered.

"Look behind you." Courtney whispered back.

Duncan turned around.

Izzy was bust in the splashing about in the shallows with childish enthusiasm.

"It doesn't hurt her..." Duncan said with wonder.

"Izzy!" Courtney called. The nymph looked up. "Take hold of Lindsay."

Izzy spat. "Blondie-No way."

Duncan stepped forward "You'll get to fight a fish."

"Okay!" Izzy got up and bounded over to Lindsay, throwing her hands around her neck so hard Lindsay started to choke.

"Loosen up Izzy!" Courtney said.

"Sorry." Izzy said. She loosened her grip.

"Okay you two. Good luck." Courtney said.

Lindsay jumped into the lake with Izzy yelling "Yeeee-hawww!" on her back.

Courtney felt slightly guilty. Being in water prevented Lindsay from dying but it would still be extremely painful.

"Now we wait." Duncan murmured.

"We wait."

The two had to wait a long time. Eventually though there was a great splashing that announced the return of Izzy and Lindsay.

The pair came out of the lake, Lindsay looking very ruffled and Izzy was wrestling with an inch long fish that was shooting bolts of lightning.

Courtney jumped up. Waving her hands in a circular motion she caused a sphere of water to rise from the lake.

"Izzy!" She yelled, pointing at it.

Izzy, still wrestling with the fish struggled over to the sphere of water and dropped the little fish inside.

"That was FUN! ROUND TWO! ROUND TWO!" Izzy yelled, jumping up and down.

"How was that?" Duncan asked turning to Lindsay.

"Ow-ie!" She replied.

"I think the waters alright again." Said Courtney, tentatively dipping her finger into the lake.

"So...It was this little fish that caused all the water trouble."

"Volt!" Izzy piped up. "Volt the zappy guppy fish!"

"What we gonna do with it?" Duncan asked.

"VOLT!" Izzy growled.

"Volt then." Duncan growled back.

Courtney didn't know. It couldn't go back in the lake nor could they send it to Earth. Then she had an idea.

"Izzy, would you like to keep...Volt as a pet?"

"Yes!" Izzy screamed. She jumped at Courtney and began kissing her cheeks again and again.

Duncan cleared his throat.

"Okay Iz take it easy." Courtney laughed.

"You can go back in now. No more zappy fish." Duncan said to Lindsay, who smiled and jumped into the lake with a wave.

The trio and Volt in his magic water bubble began walking back up the path through the trees to Scarlatina.

"Where'd you reckon Volt came from?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know...I just don't know." Courtney sighed.

A/N: And that is the end of Volt the Fish's story!

Enjoyed? I hope so.

A/N 2!: This entire oneshot was written by my AMAZING friend Aaron. He is a good author and I think this was a wicked story!

He's not much of a TD fan, but, with my guidance, this was a pretty good story :) LOL!

Okay, Aaron...You asked for criticism, I shall now give you criticism! You have terrible punctuation! Seriously...I tried my best not to correct it, I wanted this to be all of you...Plus, once you used Your instead of you're (I corrected that) and you called Nigel a Her...I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!

Hehe! LOL!

Either way, this was a really good story and I really enjoyed it :)

If you would like to check out more of Aaron's stories, Aaron'sInAMineField is the person to visit. You can find him under my favorite authors. Or just look back on any Going's On story, or any other stories, reviews :) You'll find his name on their somewhere ;) LOL!

OH MY HOLY COWS! This is my eightyith story...How do you spell 80th in words?...?...? Eightieth...Thank you spell check ;) LOL! LOL! But STILL! haha! 80 STORIES! =O!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
